Need more Warrior cats?
by xxxxStemstarxCrookedstarxxxx
Summary: If you need warrior cat names, descriptions, or just cats then read this. I've given you names for the cats, the tribe of rushing water, and the acients. Reply to my stories which cat you want to choose. I'm curious to see which cats you will like. Please feel free to use more than one!
1. Chapter 1

SHE-CATS

Softheart-lovely blind she-cat.

Streamheart-White she-cat with beutiful blue eyes.

Sagefur- orange she-cat with golden eyes.

Dustyrock-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Snaketooth- fierce golden tabby with green eyes.

Nightflower-black she-cat with green eyes. (reborn Hollyleaf)

Dapplefur-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. (reborn Spottedleaf.)

Frostclaw- pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Silverstripe- light grey tabby with blue eyes. (reborn Silverstream)

Iceflower-white she-cat with glimmering coat and blue eyes.

Shellspot-grey spotted tabby.

Darkmoon-black she-cat with grey underbelly.

Mothfur-grey she-cat with green eyes. (reborn Dovewing

TOMS

Sunblaze-ginger tom with blue eyes.

Stormheart-light tabby tom.(reborn Crookedstar)

Midnight-black kittypet tom.

Bugwing-dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Rainstorm- silver tom with blue eyes.

Pebblefur-Brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes.(Rabbitpaw's dead brother.)

Stemclaw-grey tom with amber eyes. (Rabbitpaw's dead brother.)

Jet- black tom with Blue eyes, a kittypet.

Snowfoot-black and white tom with green eyes. (reborn Tallstar.)

Blacktail-brown tom with dark tail. (Reborn Redtail with black tail instead.)

Copper-dark ginger kittypet with amber eyes.

ANCIENT CATS

Bee's Wing- cream colored tabby she-cat.

Rock Moss- tabby tom with amber eyes.

Night Stars- black she-cat with light spots.

Bird's Call- light grey tabby she-cat.

Flame's Light-ginger tom with green eyes. (reborn, acient Firestar.)

Starling Feather- cream and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Ice Water- white tom with amber eyes.

Mouse Tail-brown tom with green eyes.

TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER

.

Shadow that covers the moon. (Shadow.)-black and white tom.

Echo of loud crow.(Echo)-Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Flap of eagle's wings. (Flap)-dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Stream that flows on rocks. (Stream)- Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

Moss that grows in cleft.(Moss)- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Light of soft clouds.(Light) Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

Peak of jagged moutain.(Peak)-dark grey, almost black, tom with amber eyes.

Flower that grows in moutian(Flower)- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (reborn Leafpool.)


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE-CATS**

Doveheart-lovely light gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Tawnyfur-rusty colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Molly-silver tabby with very bright blue eyes.

Falconclaw-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Reborn Squirrelflight.)

Scorchtail-ash colored she-cat with a darker underbelly.

Streamfoot-white she-cat with whispy fur.

Willowtail-dark tortoiseshell with green eyes ans seemingly flowing tail.

Foglight-light grey tabby with black feet.

Barkstripe-dark brown and ginger tabby.

Sandfur-dusty colored she-cat with green eyes. (Reborn Sandstorm)

Fernleaf-small grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Chipmunktail-fluffy russet colored she-cat with blue eyes.

**TOMS**

Fishskin-hairless pink and black tomcat with blue eyes.

Ollie-sand colored tom with amber eyes. (Reborn Purdy)

Voleclaw-brown tom with green eyes.

Moorelight-sand colored tom with green eyes.

Badgerclaw-black and white tom with amber eyes.

Nightshadow-black tom with white tipped tail. (Reborn Ravenpaw.)

Grayheart- dark grey tom with amber eyes. (Reborn Graystripe.)

Night-tiger-black tabby with bright yellow eyes.

Bluefinch-grey tabby tom with blue eyes. (Reborn Jayfeather.)

Hawkfeather- russet colored tom with amber eyes.

Fogmist-grey tom with darker flecks. (Reborn Ashfur.)

**Ancient Cats**

Crow's Feather-black tom with blue eyes. (Reborn Crowfeather)

Lilly Flower- soft white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Blue Moon-blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Reborn Bluestar)

Oak Leaves- dark brown and ginger tom.

River Rocks- dark gray tom with blue eyes. (Reborn Stonefur)

Green Fern- white she-cat with green eyes.

Sparrow's Wing- brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Sun's Dawn- ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

White Cloud- white tom with blue eyes. (Reborn Cloudtail.)

Snake's Tail- Black tom with amber eyes and long tail.

Eclipse Foot- Black tom with one white paw and white tipped tail. (Reborn Scourge.)

**TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER**

Frost on the mountain (Frost)-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Splash of stream's fish (Splash)- light gray tom with green eyes.

Caw of night falcon (Caw)- black she-cat with blue eyes.

Dust of grey rocks (Dust)-grey tomcat with peircing blue eyes.

Sand at water's edge (Sand)- Brown tom with green eyes.

Waves of blue rivers (Waves)-small black and white she-cat with green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE-CATS**

Shyheart-ginger she-cat with blue green eyes.

Dawnfur-light ginger tabby with blue eyes.

Sugarfoot-pretty white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Goosefur-matted brown she-cat with green eyes.

Maplefur- very pretty golden ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Moonfall-white and cream she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

Halfheart-white she-cat with half her face. (Reborn Brightheart.)

Softwind-silver and white tabby with green eyes.

Mossoak-brown tabby with green eyes.

Leafstorm-light ginger tabby with amber eyes.

Moorelight-grey and black she-cat with blue eyes.

Deerhoove-cream colored she-cat with dark grey paws.

**TOMS**

Birchheart-silverish grey tom with green eyes.

Turtleshell-white and black tortoiseshell tom

Greyfoot-light grey tom with darker grey paws and tail tip.

Cloudpatch-black tom with white spots and blue eyes.

Tarfur-pure black tom with amber eyes.

Noonfur-dusty ginger tom with amber eyes

Crowtail-black tom with feather-like tail.

Poolclaw-light blueish grey tom with green eyes.

Spiritheart-brave tom with cream colored fur and amber eyes.

Falconwing- dark oak colored tom with green eyes. (Reborn Oakheart.)

Dogfang- huge brown and white tom with super long fangs.

**Ancient Cats**

Rain Wind- grey she-cat with blue eyes. (Reborn Mistystar/foot)

Clover Tail-small white she-cat with green eyes. (Reborn Half Moon)

Scarlet Sky- ginger she-cat with white patches.

Owl Flight-black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Honey's Gold-golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Moore Water- dark brown tom with blue eye.

Lightning Foot- very fast black tom with yellow eyes.

Sun's Light- bright ginger tom with amber eyes. (Reborn Lionblaze.)

Fallow Heart- soft grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Mouse Fur-wiry brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Reborn Mousefur)

White Bone- white tom with blue eyes.

**TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER**

Dawn over the clouds (Dawn)- brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Call of wild crane (Call)- black tom with white tipped ears.

Heat of night river(Heat)- fluffy tortoise shell tom with green eyes.

Water that falls from heaven (Water)-pretty white she-cat with golden eyes.

Angel that watches over(Angel)- Silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

Ice that forms on the river(Ice)- white tom with blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok I know it's been forever since I made new names but I've had writers block for a while UGH! So here 'ya go enjoy the names and make sure to review!**

**SHE-CATS**  
Skytail-white she-cat with sky-blue eyes.  
Foxspirit-ginger she-cat with hyper bubbly attitude.  
Tinywhisker-small black she-cat with blue eyes.  
Honeymaple-honey colored she-cat with ginger tint and green eyes.  
Scarletwing-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
Specklemoon-light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.  
Windpelt-light silver she-cat with blue eyes.  
Silvercloud-grey she-cat with white paws and green eyes.  
Silentcrow-black she-cat with white muzzle.  
Coralblossom-pretty white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes.  
**TOMS**  
Blacktiger-black tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Speacklewhisker-fawn colored tom with darker flecks.  
Voleclaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Snowcloud-white tom with amber eyes. (Reborn Whitestorm)  
Sparrowfeather-speackled brown tom with green eyes.  
Birdwing-grey tom with amber eyes.  
Liontail-dark tom with green eyes.  
Blackstream-black tom with white paws and blue eyes.  
Goosewing-shaggy brown tom with green eyes.

**SORRY NO ANCIENTS/TRIBE CATS THIS TIME :(**  
**MY CREATIVE JUICES ARE NOT FLOWIN' :)**


End file.
